1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coulomb-type electrostatic chuck heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing semiconductor devices and the like, a coulomb-type electrostatic chuck heater has hitherto been used in some cases.
This electrostatic chuck heater includes a base made of ceramic; an electrostatic electrode and a heater electrode disposed in the base; power supply members connected to the electrostatic and heater electrodes; and various peripheral members (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 11-12053). The upper surface of the base is formed as a substrate holding surface on which a substrate such as a wafer is placed. Part of the base between the electrostatic electrode and the substrate holding surface is formed as a dielectric layer; and part of the base between the electrostatic electrode and the heater electrode is formed as a substrate layer; and part of the base between the heater electrode and the lower surface of the base is formed as a supporting layer.